Mining Madness Complete Early Prestige Walkthrough by IHaventCare
Introduction Hello and welcome to the Mining Madness Complete Early Prestige Walkthrough, where i'll be teaching you how to play the game right, cause if you're here looking for help, then you aren't playing it right. And at the same time i'll be giving a complete step by step walkthrough starting at 1k$ and Prestige 0. Now before we start, let me explain a few things... Firstly, i'll be using Gyazo links as my gateway for images, as the wikia img feature seems broken. If you're brand new to the game, I recommend you do it's tiny-tutorial which is already built into the game. If you rushed through it to play the game and don't know how to get to it again, it's at the top bar and the icon looks like so: https://gyazo.com/2bcbb5602aa1e5e6ce5b873b80501163 By now you should know how to navigate the UI of the game. The VERY first thing that I suggest you do is go to your own private server, which you can reach by clicking on the Island icon at the top tabs. Which as of now, is two icons to the left of the tutorial icon. I can't stress how much of a good idea it is, as you won't lag nearly as much. And trust me, when this game lags, it lags. REALLY IMPORTANT I CANNOT Stress how important this section is enough. You may be confused but it's VERY important that you know this. Now, let me start by explaining items in the game. Every item that I know of has a description. Which you can access through the market, the shop and your inventory simply by clicking on the item. Sometimes you may have to scroll down after clicking in the respective item to see the full stats. On each item, you should see something like this... https://gyazo.com/fb5a76e352a19dea09402a2141aea0ed If you read the description, the item states that for every day you have played mining madness, that upgrader upgrades by 1% (Or x1.01). It may not seem like much but it's worth it. If you played when the game is still in beta, you should have that too unless you've sold it. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE DESCRIPTION FOR EVERYTHING YOU ENCOUNTER. ''' You really need to read it all or else you won't understand anything later on. If you're not too sure what an Item does, well, you're already in the wiki for mining madness so go look up the respective item and see what it does. Now here comes the most vital part to most likely this whole walkthrough. I'll start by saying, I think of there as 3 different types of upgraders, for the sake of the walkthrough, We'll call those three types Primary, Additive, and Endpoint upgraders. '''Primary upgraders are: Most commonly upgraders that state that they either increase ore value by a certain percentage, I.e. "Increases ore value by 5%" or by a multiplicative value, I.e. "Increases ore value by x1.05" Which, notably, both do the same exact thing. The thing that gives primary upgraders their name is what the upgraders do. Generally, they upgrade more than Endpoint Upgraders and are easier to get your hands on. But the most important part is that they have an ore value limit. For example, this upgrader: https://gyazo.com/9b748d512b7f3c3b25cf3d8f5c62844d See how the description says "Upgrade max: 6.50k"? That means, if an ore passes through it that's worth more than 6.50k, it will not get upgraded by the upgrader. But if, let's say an ore worth 6k$ goes through it, the ore would be able to get upgraded. But for reasons, If the ore would have gone through and been upgraded to be worth MORE than the limit, the ore value will just be set to the given limit. In this case, 6.5k Additive upgraders are: The simplest upgraders to explain. If an ore goes through an additive upgrader, The upgrader adds the amount it states it gives to the ore that's gone through. In example, https://gyazo.com/8cfc5b6ebc2183abeef75e9e4aebeade The Basic upgrader adds 2$ to the ore value, so if, for example put an ore from an iron mine worth 2$ in it, it would then come back out as an ore worth 4$. This can be done an unlimited amount of times to a single ore but I advise that you don't as this walkthrough has a faster way, with this walkthrough, I always put a certain additive upgrader at the start before all the primary upgraders. Endpoint upgraders are: Upgraders that usually increase ore value by ALOT with Either extremely high, or no ore value cap at all. A good example is the beta refiner we saw from before: https://gyazo.com/fb5a76e352a19dea09402a2141aea0ed See, initially, this upgrader doesn't increase the value by much, but that's okay because it has no limit to ore value. Meaning no matter how much your ore is worth, it's still going be upgraded by it. Endpoint Upgraders get their name from how they generally are and SHOULD BE Used. Generally speaking, endpoint upgraders need to go at the end of your upgrader chain. To help you picture why, imagine an endpoint upgrader that increases ore value by x45, and a primary upgrader that increases ore value by x10, Let's say the primary upgrader can't upgrade ores worth more than 100$, if you ran a 10$ ore through the endpoint upgrader and then the primary upgrader, It's value would turn into 450$ after hitting the endpoint, but then you run it through the primary upgrader, but it can't increase it at all because it's worth too much now. If you were to switch that around though, the 10$ ore would hit the primary, making the ore worth 100$, then it would run into the endpoint, which would then turn it into a 4500$. Does it make sense why you need them last yet? You ALWAYS put these after the Primary upgraders. ''Starting Out (0$ - 100k$) Okay. So let's assume that you have nothing and you just started out, there should already be a conveyor line producing money for you. Keep that. Now listen carefully, In the middle of the map, there's a giant tree, to the left and right of it there's 2 mountains, both having 2 little entrances each. These https://gyazo.com/833af199ff843e1edb6e88303b56e649 You're going to jump up to this door https://gyazo.com/6e57de321c69c36277fa8f3c21267f90 There's one on both mountains and they both go to the same place. It's a bit tricky to jump up to them for some reason. But pace yourself and get up there. Now step through it and you should teleport to a maze, it should look like this https://gyazo.com/d621cecce5a556568eb9836d4863cbd9 To get through this is easy, start going through the maze "Hugging" the left wall, in a sense of, if you were to run the same direction the wall to your left is, you'll eventually beat the maze, if you remember to press shift while running it should take only 3-5 minutes. After you complete the maze, you will be teleported to the front of the door to the maze and awarded with a badge and an item. This item: https://gyazo.com/65b44b398b135d968054ed9470654ad6 by now you should have a fair amount of money. Go back to your base and sell the two basic upgraders that you should have started out with. It will give you a total of 1.2k add that to the 1k you started with and you have enough to buy 3 basic ore cleaners. Do NOT buy more than 3. After doing that you'll be able to make this setup: https://gyazo.com/eaf3e09e298733ba5c4f972b5b5ac9a7 If you somehow don't have the beta refiner, it's fine. Endpoint refiners aren't required for anything for your first few prestiges. 'Starting out #2 (100k$ - 1Mil$)' Okay, after sitting there for a few minutes you should have at least 80-100k$ First thing you do, is buy 6 Enhanced ore cleaners and a lab furnace for a total price of 47k$ You should then be able to expand your line to this: https://gyazo.com/07348d51fafb12d3a7e80e48db6bbf81 By now, 100k's should be easy enough. Next you're going to want to buy the "Fenced furnace" for 220k and replace your old furnace with it. Real quick, I should note, you can go get another blow dart tiki by doing the maze again if you want but you don't NEED it. Anyways. After that, you need to save up 627k for the ore cleanser, by now you should know the right way to add it to your conveyor line, right before the beta refiner but after the enhanced ore cleaner. Now just to make double check if you actually understand how it works yet, I won't tell you how many ore cleansers you will need to hit it's upgrade max nor will I tell you what it's value cap is. If you're following along exactly with what i'm doing, your ores should be worth 10.10k$ per and you should be making around 13k a second. If your ores aren't 10k$ or over yet, you messed up somewhere, go back and double check everything. 'Starting out #3 (1Mil$ - 10Mil$)' After waiting around 3-5 minutes with that setup, you should have amassed a few million at most. Grab yourself an ore washer for 2.5 Million ONLY ONE. Because as the description reads, it has a use limit of 1. now put that in either before or after your beta refiner if you have it. The next thing you'll be going for is some liquid polishers, keep adding them as you get enough for them and buy them as soon as you can afford them to save time. As I was saving up, I noticed I got 2 tiered crates from my daily. The single digit millions range is about the best time to open them up, cause this is about the slowest part. I got 2 gold mines and one constructive furnace, I didn't need either so I sold them to speed up the waiting time. I sold them for 16 million all together so it really sped things along. If you're doing everything right so far, you should need to buy 5 liquid polishers in total. For a total of 25 Million, but you still need to be buying them and placing them as soon as you can afford them until you hit 5, of course. By now, ores should be worth 43.63k$ per if you're following my setup exactly. In fact here is what it's like as of now: https://gyazo.com/a2d68d4d14b206931d6aaf139ac0c7ce As you may have noticed about your setup is that it's starting to reach the other side and you'll run out of room really soon. So, now is a good time to completely clear your base via the settings tab, while you're there also upgrade ore limit 2 times. 'Preparing For The Final Setup''' I wouldn't recommend doing this before you have your 5 liquid polishers. Anyways, step, we cleared our base, You're going to move your whole setup to a corner, but we're going to change one thing, to save space, buy an elevated upgrader and then make this small change to the setup but REMEMBER; BUILD IT IN A CORNER. You don't want to have to rebuild your whole setup when it takes like 6 rows. To further lengthen your building space, you're going to completely forget about Enhanced ore cleaners and instead use a total of 6 Ore Cleansers preceded by one basic ore cleaner and the elevated upgrader from earlier. (I'm quite sure it saves room.) After you place your 6 cleansers, place your 5 Liquid polishers. By now, your setup should look like this and be in a similar spot: https://gyazo.com/c943b1517f90d632ce65e8039f2dd93b The next thing we'll be saving up for is the Internal Alkaline Multiplier, clocking in at 10 million $ per. I forgot to add, if you opened one of your crates and got something called an ore compactor, use that as well but ALWAYS right before your furnace. It should always be the last upgrader because after it goes through that, the ores can't be further upgraded. As I saved for the Alka's, I encountered our problem with space from before, now is a good time to fix that once and for all. In the conveyors category of the shop, Buy 10 Left and 10 Right Turn conveyors, and then buy 99 Basic conveyors and 99 upgraded conveyors. (If the code "free_cash" is still a thing, don't use it yet. If you wait a tiny bit, it can speed up your first prestige by ALOT.) Okay, so once you've got that, you can easily fix the room problem with these Left and right turn conveyors like so: https://gyazo.com/9b5eb0b25272f0c8a9b06fbf9bc3348b I know I included buying some upgraders in this section that was supposed to be for fixing problems for the future, but you should be getting those upgraders while doing that. Grinding To Mid-Game (10Mil$ - 100Mil$) By now you should have 6 Alkaline Multipliers and ores should be selling for around 100k$ per ore. Next you'll be saving for the advanced ore cleaners, you should be able to buy them at an OKAY rate. Now please note, you CAN make more using special items like the discordator and the yt furnace which you both currently can get for free. You can also get a furnace that does x3.5 ore value, but I don't like using power items unless I absolutely have to. You will only need 2 Advanced ore cleaners, and for some reason, it currently sets the ore value over the ore value cap it states... hmm... Next we'll be saving up for 6 Rainbow Defractors at 115Mil$ per, and 1 Ore Flamethrower for 100 million, if you're using an ore compactor in you setup, don't buy an ore flamethrower as it's not worth it because using both will not work. By now alot of people will be about to give up for now, millions are just about the slowest parts of prestiging. But there's a REALLY good chance of getting something called the sunken wreckage on your first prestige, and that'll help greatly, there's also a few others that will be good, so pull through these millions, it speeds up in the billions. Category:Prestige Category:Upgrader